Fight for Love
by your royal highness
Summary: Years after ROTJ, Han and Leia begin to fight about everything. Their kids, Jacen and Jaina, don't like them fighting and try to settle their arguments. They fail, and Han and Leia break apart. But when they meet up again years later, what will happen?
1. What happened?

**Okay, so here's the summary. 6 Years after Return of the Jedi, Han and Leia married and had twins: Jacen and Jaina. But, Han and Leia both start fighting constantly about everything, and the twins don't like it when their parents fight. So the two 4, almost 5 year olds go to Uncle Luke to figure out a way to keep them from fighting. But, a bigger problem arises. Han gets drunk almost every night, trying to drown out his sadness and anger at Leia. But when a drunk Han starts to beat Leia up, which leads to Leia considering a divorce, what are Jacen, Jaina, and Luke supposed to do? I do not own Star Wars…it all goes to George. Starts in Leia's POV**

Why do we fight?

I ask myself that every single day.

I mean, sure, we've fought in the past, but that was only because we were trying to hide our love for each other. But now it just seems to me that this time it isn't because he's trying to hide his love for me, but because he's actually _losing_ his love for me.

"Damn it Leia!" Han's voice boomed downstairs to where I was sitting with a cup of Caff at the table. I groaned and then got up to go and see what he was yelling at me about. I climbed the stairs for about the billionth time today and saw Han digging through his clothes in the drawer.

"What?" I asked him.

"Where is my jacket?" He yelled.

"In the laundry." I replied, and he turned and glared at me.

"You didn't WASH IT??!" He screamed.

"No!" I cried.

"Why not? I thought that I told you to do the damn laundry!!" He screamed at me.

"Han, I'm not your maid!"

"A maid would be a hell of a lot more useful then YOU!" He shouted, and then shoved me out of the way as he made his way down the stairs to the fridge. I rolled my eyes and then walked down the steps after him.

"What did you do with the left over steaks?" He asked.

"I threw them away." I responded.

"GOD DAMN IT LEIA, WHY?!" He yelled.

"Han, they were more than 2 weeks old, and they started to grow something green on them." I said, walking over to the fridge and standing next to him. "Now close the door. We're going to have dinner soon." He just grabbed my hand tightly in his grip. I had to resist the urge to scream out in pain as I watched my hand turn a different color. I decided to just wince.

"Where's your ring?"

"What?" I asked.

"Where is your wedding ring?" He screamed as I watched my hand turn from peach to purple.

"I took it off when I went to go and wash the dishes."

"WHY?" He screamed.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE IT, DAMN IT HAN LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"NO!"

"HAN PLEASE!" I screamed as I pushed on his hand.

**Jaina's POV**

Jacen and I watched our parents fight from our bedroom door.

"I hate it when they fight." Jacen said.

"Me too." I nodded in agreement as I watched Daddy shove Mommy onto the ground.

"Han, can you PLEASE stop yelling?" Mommy pleaded as Daddy just stormed up the stairs.

"Jacen! JACEN!" I cried as Jacen went running towards Mommy.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed Mommy's hand and helped her up off of the ground.

"Yes Jacen, thanks." Mommy smiled at Jacen and I took the moment to sneak upstairs and talk to Daddy. I was pretty afraid to though, after how violent I saw that he was to the person he loved!

"Daddy?" I asked as I watched him put his clothes that were lying on the floor back into the drawer.

"What?" He asked, and I sat on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Sweetheart, why would you think that I would be mad at you?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

"You don't call Mommy that."

"Call your mother what?" He asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sweetheart. You used to call her that all the time, now you just yell at her and push her to the ground. Why?"

"I don't think that you're old enough to hear it." He said.

"Yes I am! I'm 4 years old!"

"Jaina, I'm not going to tell you."

"Please Daddy? Please Please PLEASE?"

He laughed. "No."

"But I don't like it when you fight."

"Just go." He said, and I looked at him one more time before heading downstairs. I hid on the stairs and looked up at Daddy. He groaned and then sat down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. He then reached over and grabbed a picture off of the bedside table and looked at it.

"Damn it Leia." He muttered and then put the picture down onto the bed and got up and walked into the bathroom. I quickly got up off of the stairs and walked over to the picture on the bed. I reached up to get it and looked at it.

It was a picture of Mommy and Daddy, all dressed up and hugging each other. I heard the sound of water stopping in the bathroom and quickly stuck the photo into my pocket and headed downstairs.

**Leia's POV**

"Mommy, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jacen, I'm fine. Now go play with your toys in your room and wait until I finish making dinner."

"But I already played with all of my toys!" Jacen cried, and I bent down and looked him in the eye. "I don't want you and Daddy to fight. It makes me sad."

"Don't worry about your father and I. We will work it out eventually." I said, whipping his hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you go to Uncle Luke's? I'll walk you there."

"UNCLE LUKE!!" Jacen screamed just as Jaina appeared from down the stairs.

"We're going to Uncle Luke's?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, grabbing my jacket out of the closet and buttoning it up. "Now you two go and get some shoes on." I said, and the two ran into their room. I sighed and then grabbed their coats out of the closet.

Han came downstairs and frowned at me. "Where are _you_ going?" He spat.

"I'm taking the kids to Luke's."

"Why?"

"They want to go there."

"Probably can't stand you anymore." He snorted.

"Maybe they just can't stand YOU!" I spat back at him.

"Well, damn it Leia, who's going to make the dinner??" He shouted.

"I'm going to come back."

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Han, trust me, I'm going to come back."

"You better be back in 15 minutes, or else I'm going to come and personally take you back home. Got it?" He poked his finger at me.

"Got it." I moaned and Jacen and Jaina came out of their bedroom.

"We're ready Mommy!" Jaina said, grabbing her pink coat out of my hands. I handed Jacen his blue one and helped Jaina zip hers up.

"Mommy Mommy! Help me zip up my jacket!!!"

"Here Jacen, I'll help you." Han said, and Jacen backed up.

"I want Mommy to help me." He said, and I bent down and zipped up his jacket.

"I'll be back in 15 _darling_." I said, very sarcastically.

"Sure thing, _sweetheart_." He responded, bathed in the same sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and then turned to Jacen and Jaina.

"Hands." I said, and the two grasped my hands before walking out of the door.

When we made it to Luke's, I knocked on the door.

He opened it up, and Jacen and Jaina ran to hug his legs, causing him to almost fall down. "Hey Leia. How's Han?"

"We had about 2 more fights today."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said, and then glanced at my watch. "You know what? Can the kids just spend the night with you?"

"Sure." He said, and then twins ran into the kitchen.

"I gotta get back. Han told me to either be back in 15, or he's personally going to take me back home. I gotta go. And thanks Luke."

"Your welcome. Oh, and if you need anyone to talk to, call me, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks." I said, and then sprinted towards my apartment.

When I got to my apartment, I walked in and Han was leaning up against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Leia, you were 3 minutes late." He said.

"DOES IT EVEN MATTER??" I screamed at him. This is my last straw.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I'M HUNGRY!"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT _ANYTHING_ HAN!"

"FINE! I'M GOING TO BED."

"FINE!" I screamed, and he stormed back up the stairs. Once he left, I sighed and slumped down into the seat. "What happened to us?" I cried as the tears of pain and sorrow fell down my face.

**So there's the chapter. I know that the summary is sort of sucky, but whatever…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Alexandra**


	2. The Reason

**Okay, so this chapter is a flashback on why Leia and Han are fighting. It's a rather stupid reason actually, but then again, it's Han who gets mad. Hehe. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and here it goes….**

I groaned and then stood up from my seat at the table and moved to the couch. I laid down on it and closed my eyes.

When did we start fighting?

I squeezed my eyes tighter and tried to picture it.

I remember the day as if it was almost yesterday….

_I came home from picking the kids up from Luke's and Han was in an unusual cheery mood. _

"_Hey." I said to him as the twins broke free from my grasp and ran into their room. _

"_Hey sweetheart." He said, taking me in his arms and kissing me on the forehead. _

"_You're in a cheery mood today. What's going on?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of blue milk. _

"_What? I can't be happy?"_

_I laughed. "Of course you can, I just wanted to know why you're even more happy then usual."_

"_I fixed the Falcon."_

"_Really?" I asked, practically gasping. That bucket of bolts always has some type of problem._

"_Yeah. Everything that was broken is now fixed and operational." He grinned._

"_What about the Hyperdrive?" I asked, eyeing him carefully._

"_All fixed."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." He smiled and took my hands in his. "You know, maybe we could take the Falcon out and fly to Naboo and just have our second honeymoon and-" He stopped._

"_What?" _

_He let my hands free a little bit from his grasp. "Your ring."_

"_What about it?" He ran his fingers over my knuckles._

"_It's not there." _

"_I took it off for a little bit." I said._

"_Uh-huh. And I don't remember you wearing it yesterday either."_

"_Look Han, I just didn't want to-" I started, but he cut me off again._

"_Leia, that ring is a symbol of our love, and you don't even wear it! You treat it as if it's nothing!" He was raising the tone of his voice._

"_Han, look..."_

"_Damn it Leia, shut up!" He screamed, and then stormed up the stairs._

I winced and then opened my eyes up.

All of this fighting just because I didn't wear my ring.

I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I heard footsteps in the bathroom, and there was a thin line of light coming from under the door.

I walked over to his bed side table and looked at what he had there.

He had his normal comb and Falcon Manual sitting where they had always stayed. There was a small lamp sitting there too. The only thing that was missing was the picture.

The picture of us.

I had to hold the tears back as I cringed.

He got rid of the photo.

He was so mad at me that he got rid of the photo. Deciding to forget about it, I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my ring, placing it on my finger just as the bathroom door opened and Han walked out. He just looked at me and then continued to his closet, pulling out his clothes. I stood there watching him.

"You aren't sleeping up here tonight." He said, not even turning around to face me.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? You're sleeping downstairs tonight. I don't want to sleep with you." He grumbled, giving me a quick look and then half buttoning his shirt before walking towards the bed.

I nodded my head solemnly and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stepped into the fresher and then threw on a shirt and pants before walking out and grabbing the pillow on the bed and heading for the stairs. "Goodnight Han." I said, rather cheerfully to be honest.

He just grunted and then turned to his other side.

I sighed and then walked downstairs and laid down onto the couch.

It's gonna be a long night.

The next thing I knew, I woke up and I felt cold sweat falling down my face.

Ugh.

Han will never love me the same again.

Then I thought of a plan.

If I was 'dreaming' and cried out for him, then maybe he'd come and comfort me!

I decided that it wasn't that bad an idea.

I closed my eyes and started to scream. "HAN! HAN!!!! NO NO!!! HAN!!!!" I shouted and then heard a thump coming from upstairs. YES! It's working! "HAN!!! HAANNN!!! NO NO!!! HELP!! HAN!!!" I screamed and I heard him running down the steps.

"LEIA! GOD DAMN IT LEIA!!! SHUT UP!" He screamed, slapping me with a pillow. "SHUT UP!" He let out an angry huff and then stormed up the stairs. I could feel the tears coming back.

So much for him comforting me.

I knew that he would never love me the same again.

I finally let the hot tears fall down my face because I knew that the world would never be set right again.

**So there's the chapter…REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	3. Birthday Wishes

I woke up early the next morning and crept upstairs to get changed. I gazed at Han's sleeping form on the bed and then shook my head before heading downstairs. Quietly, I opened the door of my apartment and walked out, running across the street to Luke's apartment.

I banged on the door and Luke opened it up. "Huh? Oh, Leia. You're up early."

"Yeah, I know, and I better get back before Han wakes up and notices that I'm gone."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure." He groggily said, and then turned around. "JACEN! JAINA!!" he screamed. "YOUR MOTHER'S HERE!"

"Mommy!!" The two twins screamed as they ran into my arms.

"Thanks so much Luke."

"Sure."

"I see that you bought them new clothes…." I said, looking down at Jacen and Jaina.

Jaina was wearing a bright pink top with a yellow skirt and Jacen was wearing tan pants and a plain black t-shirt.

"Well it _is_ their birthday." Luke said.

"What? OH yeah! Happy birthday you two!!" I screamed and pulled them into my arms.

"Where's daddy?" Jacen asked.

"He's asleep still." I responded, and then hugged Luke. "Thanks again." I smiled for the first time in what felt like a million years and then ran down the hallway.

When we got to our apartment, I opened up the door and Han was standing in the kitchen with the fridge door opened.

"Go to your rooms." I told the twins and they ran into their rooms.

"Morning." I said to Han, and he just grabbed some eggs and an Ale out of the fridge and threw them on the table. "Um, Han, you shouldn't have Ale for breakfast."

"I can have whatever I damn well please."

I shrugged and then got out a cake mix out of the pantry, a bowl, a spoon, and a cup. I poured the cake mix into a bowl and then filled the cup up with water and poured it into the bowl. I poured in 2 more cups and then mixed it.

"What are you doing?" Han asked, his mouth full of food.

"Making a cake."

"What the hell for?"

"In case you didn't know, It's Jacen and Jaina's birthday today."

"So?"

"You don't even care that your _children_ are turning 5?"

"I do care, I just didn't know that you would care enough to make a cake."

I rolled my eyes and spun around. "You know what, Han? SHUT UP!" I screamed and he looked taken aback. He didn't expect _that_. I turned back around and then grinned before mixing the batter again.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said shut up Han, and could you just leave me alone?"

"No, and you have no right or authority to talk to me like that."

"Oh really? Last time I checked, I was your wife."

"Well, if we keep this up, you could be a divorcee." He grinned smugly and then turned around, gulping down his ale and then throwing it onto the ground, the glass breaking a flying everywhere. I jumped in the air and screamed. "Clean that up." He said, without turning around and walking up the stairs. I groaned and then got the broom and swept it up into the garbage collector.

After pouring the cake mixes into 2 different pans, one for each child, I checked my watch. I said 0300 hours. I shouldn't serve the cakes until 0600 hours. I sighed and then sat down on the couch and turned on the holo projector.

**Jaina's POV**

"Hey Jacen, look at this!" I said, and then walked over to him, pulling the picture out of my pocket.

"That's Mommy and Daddy." He said, and then smiled. "They look happy!"

"I know, and I want them to stop fighting, don't you?"

"Yeah…but you know what I want more then that?"

"A model ship kit!!" He screamed, and I rolled my eyes. He sat down onto the carpet and started to make ship sounds as he zoomed the plane around in the air. I looked at the photo one more time.

"Please stop fighting." I whispered before putting the picture on my table.

**Leia's POV**

2 hours later, the cakes were baked and iced. I put 5 candles on each one and lit them. Then, I called Han from downstairs.

"Han, get down here, celebrate your kid's birthdays." I called.

"Fine. Hold on a minute."

I had to resist the urge to gasp. He just spoke to me without yelling or cussing at me! This is a really big step.

"Jacen! Jaina!" I yelled, and the 2 twins came running out.

"CAKE!" Jacen screamed, and he ran and climbed onto the seat. "Yum." He said, and went to dig his hand into the cake when I stopped him.

"You have to make a wish and blow out the candles first." I said, and he nodded.

"Yes Mommy."

Jaina also took her seat in front of the other cake and smiled at me. "Thanks Mommy."

"Your welcome." I smiled back at her and Han came running down the stairs.

"Okay, show time!" He smiled for the first time in a million years and I turned to the twins.

"Okay you two, make a wish and blow out the candles. Jacen and Jaina both closed their eyes and thought. Jacen was the first to open his, and he quickly blew out the candle. "CAKE!" He screamed, and he dug his hand into it.

Jaina opened her eyes and then blew out the candles before taking a fork and taking a bite out of it.

"So what did you guys wish for?" Han asked.

"I WISHED FOR A MODEL SHIP!" Jacen screamed with his mouth full of food. I smiled at him, and so did Han.

"What about you Jaina, what did you wish for?" I asked, and she looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I wished for you two to stop fighting."

**So there's the chapter…Please review!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	4. You Don't Love Me

I stood there with my mouth agape, not sure what to say.

I fake smiled and then looked from Jaina to Han. Han too had on a fake smile, which quickly turned into a frown.

"Will my wish come true?" Jaina asked, looking up at me with those same big puppy dog eyes.

I smiled at her and bent down to meet her eye level. "Jaina, Sweetie, I am almost positive that your wish will come true."

She grinned at me "REALLY?"

I nodded my head. "Of course."

"I love you Mommy!" She screamed, and then wrapped her little arms around my neck. I returned her hug and then she broke away from me, happily turning and eating her cake.

"ALL FINISHED!!!" Jacen screamed, and I walked over and whipped off his face with a napkin.

"Here you go Jacen. It's your birthday present. Go on ahead and open it."

He grinned and then tore open the present. His grin turned huge and he thrusted the toy into the air. "MODEL SHIP!!!" He screamed, and then jumped off of his seat, running towards his room. I turned to Han and he smiled at me.

"You're good with kids." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"It's a good thing that you are, 'cause you're going to be left to raise them by yourself." He spat at me, and then turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

"What?!" I screamed, and then ran to catch up with him, leaving Jacen and Jaina alone in the room. "HAN!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway.

"WHAT?" He screamed at me, stopping and turning around. There was loads of hate in his eyes, and I must admit, I was rather scared.

"You're…You're leaving me?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" He spat.

"Yes! I do! Han, what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened?' you know damn well what happened!"

"Han, just because I didn't wear my ring one day doesn't mean that you should just leave me!!"

"You don't even care about our relationship!! You don't even CARE about our love!"

"How can you even SAY that?? I love you more than I love my own brother!"

"That's a load of shit and you know it." He muttered.

"Han, what happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" He yelled.

"What happened to the love? What happened to the time when we would just lay in each others arms and count the stars until we both fell asleep? What happened to that time you kissed me? What happened?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"You don't even love me anymore. THAT'S what happened."

"Han, I DO LOVE YOU!"

"Prove it."

"What do you mean 'Prove it'? How can I 'prove it'?"

"You're not wearing your ring…AGAIN."

"Yes I am!" I held up my finger for him to see, and he just huffed and then turned around, walking more down the hallway.

"HAN!" He didn't turn around. "HAN PLEASE!!" I screamed, and then ran to catch up with him. "HAN!" I cried, and then grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me.

"DAMN IT LEIA, LET GO!" He screamed, and then pushed me onto the ground. I landed with a thump and kneeled on the ground. My hair came undone, but I didn't really care. One braid was in, and one braid wasn't.

"HAN, I LOVE YOU! I…I love you."

"No you don't. You don't love me anymore."

"You know what? I think that you're the one who doesn't love me."

"What? Leia, how can you say that?"

"How can _you_ say that I don't love you?"

"I—" He was at a loss of words. "Ugh, forget it. JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! Life was SO much simpler with YOU out of the picture."

Then, it happened.

I cried.

No, I bawled.

I probably cried harder then I ever had in my whole life. I was kneeling on the floor, crying my eyes out in front of Han. I looked up at him, and his eyes changed.

They changed from anger to compassion.

"LEIA! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I'm sorry!" He held his arms out to me, and I pushed them away.

"Too late for _that_, flyboy." I growled at him, and then stood up and ran down the hallway towards the apartment. I took one last look at him as he groaned and then stepped into the elevator.

Then, I gasped.

I looked around, and in all of the doorways, there were at least 2 people in each one, and people lined the hallway.

They had all watched us fight.

I sighed and then opened the door to the apartment. Before I even walked in, Jacen and Jaina tackled me and started to laugh.

"Hi Mommy!" Jacen smiled, and I looked backwards at all of the people, some of which were crying.

"Hey."

"Where's Daddy?" Jaina asked, quizzically.

"He…He…He went on a vacation."

"Oh." Jacen started. "When is he going to be back?"

"Tomorrow. Now go get ready for bed."

"Okay!" Jaina said, and then they got off of me and ran into their bedroom. I stood up and closed the door.

"I hope…." I said before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed.

**So there's the chapter. I'm not that good at writing fights…so just deal with it…I think that their fight sucked….but that's because I wrote it…and I'm bad at fights anyways…what do YOU guys think about the fight? REVIEW!!!!  
Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	5. Help me Chewie, You're my only hope

After dropping the kids off at Luke's for the day, I jogged down the hallway and into the elevator, landing me outside.

The air was cool and the wind nipped at my skin. I shivered and then hastily made my way down to the landing docks.

The Millennium Falcon.

It was a…er…_nice_…ship. Han said that he had done everything he could to make it work. I sort of figured that he wouldn't come to the Falcon and go to the bar.

Besides, I needed to talk to Chewie.

I needed to talk to him so badly.

I started towards the ship and was about to walk up the ramp when all of a sudden, I stopped and listened. I heard a voice, and it wasn't Chewie's. Chewie's was a growl.

No.

This voice was Han's.

I heard Chewie growling something in the background too and then I heard the banging of boots coming towards me.

Frantically, I looked around to see where I could hide. I lightly ran off of the ramp and hid under the ramp. I heard boots thumping on top of me, and then Han started to yell.

"Chewie, I don't god damn care what you think about Leia! She doesn't care about me, and there's NOTHING you can do about! Damn girl." He muttered the last part to himself. I stuck my head out from behind the ramp and watched Han walk away.

Well, it was more like storm away.

Even from the back I could tell that his hair was messy and that it didn't look like he had gotten much sleep. His shirt was partly tucked in, and his jacket was flung over his shoulder. His boots weren't polished, and were covered in dirt. Tearing my eyes from my husband, I quickly moved from my hiding place and ran up the ramp. I knocked lightly on the door and stuck my head into the ship.

"Hello?" I asked, and then walked in, making my way to the cockpit. "Chewie!" I screamed.

"**LEIA! Hey!"** He smiled a big wookiee smile and brought me into a hug. **"Look at this awesome recorder Cub bought me! It's so cool!"**

"Yeah, it's really cool." I said, trying to sound amused, but still managing to keep a smile on my tear-stricken face.

"**So how are you? Has Cub been treating you well?"**

My smile faded and I looked up at Chewie. "No."

"**I know Leia, I know."**

"Well, hey, Chewie, can you help me?"

"**Sure, I'd love to help you. Anything for you, Leia."** 'Anything for you, Leia.' The phrase buzzed in my head. Han had told me that whenever I asked him to help me with something. Well, that is, before he decided that I didn't love him.

"Um, Okay Chewie. Can you ask Han something for me?"

"**I guess. What do you want me to ask him."**

"Can you ask him if he still loves me? And if he does, please tell him that I love him more then anything in the world, and that I'm sorry that I didn't wear my ring one day, and that…and that I love him. I love him. Can you tell him that?"

"**Leia, I don't know. Cub's pretty upset, and I just don't think that he'll listen to me."**

I stood up and started to plead. "Help me Chewie, you're my only hope!" Where have I heard _that_ before?

"**Fine. I'll ask him." **

"Thank you SO much Chewie!" I screamed, running towards him and hugging him again. Just then, I heard the door to the cockpit open, and I turned to see Han standing there.

"Just forgot my credits." He said, and then turned to me. "Couldn't love me, so you had to love my _wookiee_." He scoffed at me and then turned around and stormed down the ramp.

"HAN! HAN WAIT!" I screamed, and then started chasing after him.

Here we go again.

**Chewie's POV**

I smiled when Leia ran out of the cockpit.

My recorder had been on the whole time.

I recorded the whole conversation. I laughed my big wookiee laugh and then went to the back of the ship, taking out the security tapes. I played them and a hologram of Han and Leia showed up.

Wait, this tape was from almost 10 years ago!

The two were standing in the circitury bay and Leia was welding something, and then tried to turn the handle and failed. Han came in and put his arms around Leia, who immediately shoved him back.

"Hey! Your worship, I'm only trying to help!" Han yelled in defense.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She struggled with the lever.

This was classic Han and Leia.

"Sure, Leia." Now _that_ was not Han. Caving that quickly for Leia? Not Han.

"You make it so difficult sometimes."

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer though. Come on, admit it, sometimes you think I'm all right." Leia's response would be…NO!

"Occasionally. Maybe. When you aren't acting like a scoundrel." She said, finally letting go of the lever and putting her wounded hand up to her mouth. Okay, I didn't expect her to say _that_.

"Scoundrel?" He asked, taking her hands and massaging them. She nodded. "Scoundrel?" She nodded again. "I like the sound of that." He smugly smiled.

"Stop that." Leia said, looking down at her hands wrapped tightly in his.

"Stop what?" Han asked. Stupid Han.

"Stop that! My hands are dirty." That was a lame excuse.

"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" She asked, and Han's face moved closer to hers. Is he...is he going to _kiss_ her?

"You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling." Her voice was trembling a little though.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel." She shook her head no, and Han's lips moved closer to hers. "There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man." He barely nodded his head, and there must have been 4 inches between their lips.

"No you're not. You're-" Leia started, but the space between them was closed as Han pushed his lips against hers. I figured that Leia would push Han away from her, but instead, Han cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist, and Leia put her arms up around his neck.

Then, who should show up but that stupid robot, 3PO.

"Sir! Sir! I've isolated the reverse power flex coupling!" The golden droid chattered, poking Han in the back.

Oh no.

3PO should know better then to tell Han that at all, especially while he's kissing the girl of his dreams!

I wanted to see Han pound the droid!

Han turned icily from their embrace, and Leia slowly slid her hands down from where she was twirling his hair around his neck. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Han spat at the droid through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome sir!" 3PO said, jolly ask could be. I looked at Leia, and she ran off of the screen, Han turning around in the entrance from the doorway and then gazing after her with longing eyes. I rewound it so it was at the part where they were kissing, and I paused it.

"Hey Chewie?" I heard a masculine voice coming from the doorway.

It wasn't Han, and it wasn't Jacen, and it wasn't Luke…who could it be?"

"It's Lando, I brought you something to eat!"

"**Come on in buddy." **I said, and he entered the cockpit, passing me a paper bag.

"There you go."

"**Thanks."**

"What are you doing looking at those two love birds kiss?" Lando asked, pointing to the hologram.

"**They're not exactly love birds anymore."**

"Huh? What do you mean? Han said he would die if anyone laid a finger on her!"

"**What planet have you been living on Lando? I mean, I know that Cub did say that, but they sort of have been fighting about everything."**

"Oh, Lover's quarrel?"

"**No. I mean, really fighting. None of this banter stuff. Yelling at each other. Like they're mortal enemies."**

"What about their kids? Jacen and Jaina?"

"**I guess that they're fine, but I know that they don't like them yelling at each other."**

"What happened that made them so angry at each other?"

"**Leia didn't wear her ring, and Han doesn't believe that she loves him anymore."**

"That's stupid!" Lando yelled. "I mean, come _on_! The fighting can't be _that_ bad."

"**Lando, you don't get it. Han **_**physically**_** abuses her."**

"Whoa. This is bad. But wait, why are you looking at them sucking each other's teeth out?"

"**I'm thinking about making a video of them, and then showing them it. Maybe if they see how much they love each other, then maybe they'll love each other again and stop fighting."**

"Good idea. I think I have some of the tapes from Cloud City. They're in my apartment. I had to excavate the place, so I practically took everything from it."

"**Well go get them, please. Before Leia gets fed up and really leaves Han for good."**

"And before he _really_ starts to physically abuse her!"

"**Yeah."**

Lando ran out of the cockpit and I stared after him. **"Jaina's right! STOP FIGHTING!" **I growled, looking at the frozen image one more time before shutting it off and heading towards the galley to eat my food.

**So there's the long chapter. I know it's pretty long compared to the other ones…so just….REVIEW!!!! I love Chewie in this story…he's so awesome…anyways…REVIEW!!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	6. You're Gonna Hurt Her!

**Han's POV**

I pushed past people as I made my way to the bar. It smelled heavily like smoke and the air was musty.

There were almost no lights, and there were more creatures then humans here. Actually, they weren't really humans either…they had the build of a human, but scaly and purple skin.

"Can I help you?" I looked up at about the only human there and nodded.

"Yeah. Corellian Ale. Extra Large." I said, and then banged my fists on the counter, looking down at my hands.

"Here you go. You okay buddy?" He asked. "You're about the only human that I've seen come in here all day."

"Yeah, my wife and I had a fight, and I just needed to get away."

"Wife? Wait, I've seen you before! Yeah yeah! Senator Organa! Your wedding was on the holo!"

I smiled smugly. "Yep. That's me. General Han Solo."

"Pleasure to meet you. Call me Ralin."

"Nice to meet you too Ralin."

"Hey, wait! You were in the tabloids!"

"The tabloids? Why would I be in the tabloids?"

"Your fight was in the tabloids!"

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide as he lifted up a magazine. I snatched it from him and looked at it. I practically dropped the drink that was in my hand.

'The Perfect Couple...Or not?' The title said, and I almost died when I looked at the picture.

It was a picture of our last fight. I was screaming at Leia, and she was kneeling on the floor, crying her eyes out.

Oh Sith.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah…." I murmured and then went to open up the magazine when I heard a crash. Everyone in the bar stopped talking, and the heavy smoke rose to the ceiling. I turned to looked to the entrance of the bar and saw two shadows. One was obviously a woman's, and the other was a man's. There was also another smaller shadow near the man. Then, the man's shadow punched and shoved the woman into the bar.

My heart stopped.

Leia.

She tumbled down the steps, her hair falling out and dirt covering her body. "MOMMA!!" I heard a boy scream. He ran into the bar and ran down the stairs, stopping when he got to Leia's body.

"JACEN!" I screamed, and then threw the magazine onto the ground and ran over to my wife. "Jacen, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy! Go away!" He said, pushing his small hand against my arm, trying to shove me aside.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Don't hurt Mommy again!" He screamed. "Don't hit her!"

Everyone in the bar turned and shot me nasty looks with their beady little black eyes.

"Jacen, I'm not gonna hurt her." I said in a low voice, and then a man ran into the bar, holding a gun. He grinned at Leia, who was currently unconscious on the ground, and then pointed his gun at her. "Shit." I mumbled and then lunged my body at the man as his gun went off. It bounced off of the walls and the creatures in the bar started to scream, ducking their heads as the gunshot finally stopped. I wrestled him on the ground for a while, his gun firing every so often. He then shoved me off of him and pointed his gun at my son. "JACEN GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, but the boy refused to move. "JACEN!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes. I'm NOT losing my son. "JACEN PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You're gonna hurt Mommy!" He protested. Why does he have to be so stubborn? I wonder where he gets it from…

"JACEN I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!"

He shook his head back and forth and said, "No."

"JACEN PLEASE!" I screamed, and then kicked the man, the gun falling out of his hand and clattering across the cement floor. "Jacen!" I said, running over to him as the man crawled back towards his gun, "Where's Jaina?"

"She's with Uncle Luke."

"And where's Uncle Luke?" I asked.

"In his apartment."

"Go there, please." I begged him.

"What about Mommy?"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your Mother. Now just go!" I said, and he nodded at me.

"Be careful!" He said, before turning and running out of the bar. I turned to the man, who had his gun pointed at me. "Get out of here." I growled at him, as I grabbed his arm and pushed it up into the air. "Leave us alone." I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head. "Or you die." His body began to shake, and he stood up, running out of the bar.

I sighed and slid down the wall of the bar, landing on the ground. I looked at Leia's fragile form laying beside me, and I groaned.

_When your wife gets attacked, you sometimes have a change of heart._ I thought and then touched her face with my hand.

I slightly smiled and then stood up, walking up to her. I bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style out of the bar. And to think, the woman that I am carrying in my arms, the most beautiful woman in the world, is the one I've been foolishly fighting with all this time. I bent down and put my lips to her ear. "Oh goddess I love you." I said, praying that she heard it.


	7. Chewie's Not Your Only Hope

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short…I couldn't think of many ideas…So just enjoy please!! And I agree with you guys…the last chapter was probably the best one! Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read it…ENJOY!!**

I rushed Leia to the medical center and then stayed by her side for 3 hours.

Yeah, that's right.

3 HOURS.

She finally woke up and then moved her head from side to side, groaning before opening up her eyes. She looked at me, and I smiled. "Hey Sweetheart."

She became wide eyed and then scooted away from me, pulling the sheets closer to her body. "You okay?" I asked, and then stood up. She sunk into the pillow. I looked into her eyes and noticed fear. "Why are you scared?"

"You're going to hurt me." She whispered, barely audible.

"No I'm not!" I protested. "That's exactly what Jacen said too! You _want_ me to hurt you??" I screamed, pointing to my chest.

"Of course not!" She said.

"Ahhh forget it!" I turned and stormed towards the door. "And to think that I defended you from whomever the hell hurt you! This is what I get as a reward?" I scoffed and then threw open the door, slamming it shut and storming out of the medical center. I turned the corner and walked down a dark alley. I slid my back down the wall and let my butt hit the cold ground. I put my hand up onto my head and sighed, "God damn it what happened to us, Leia?"

**Chewie's POV**

"Okay, here are the videos Chewie." Lando said, walking in and sitting down in the other seat. "Now what do we have to do?"

"**We have to choose all of the parts of the video that show how much they love each other."**

"That seems easy. Then what?"

"**Then we record them all onto one video and give it to them for them to watch."**

"Wait, they're going to watch it without the other person with them?"

"**Yeah…but wait…you do have a point…maybe I should invite them both over without telling the other one and then they watch it at the same time!"**

"That's what I was thinking!" Lando said.

"**Okay, good idea. Now let's check out these holovids."** I said, grabbing a tape and putting it in, a hologram appearing.

**Jaina's POV**

"Jacen! There you are!" I screamed as my brother ran into the room. "Where have you been?"

"Momma was being attacked by this man. She fell into this bar and Daddy ran over and started to beat up the man who attacked Momma. Then Daddy kept telling me to leave, and to get out, but I didn't want to because I was afraid that Daddy was going to hurt Momma. Finally, I left, because he said he was going to take good care of her."

"Well it's a good thing you're okay brother!" I said, and then started pacing around the room. "There has to be something we can do to make our parents stop fighting and start thinking about each other and their love."

"YAH!" Jacen screamed. "How 'bout we sing?" He eagerly asked.

"Sing? About what?"

"About how much they love each other. We can make up a song! Like, 'I know you two love each other, so please don't fight,

When you scream at one another, it gives me a fright!' Something like that!" Jacen cried.

"YEAH! That's great! Let's start on the words."

**Luke's POV**

There has to be _something_ I can do to stop Leia and Han from fighting. They love each other for crying out loud!

I paced around the room and my eye spotted the tabloids for today. On the front page was a picture of Han and Leia yelling at each other. Well, actually, it was Han yelling and Leia crying…Leia was _crying._ I opened up the magazine and read the article. It was horrible. Then I read reader's comments.

One person said, "They are the cutest couple ever! Why are they yelling at each other? It's so stupid to yell at the person you love! It's the most stupidest reason ever. Someone needs to knock some sense into that hard-rocked head of Han's! I wish that they would stop fighting!" Signed, Acquico 21.

Then, an idea hit me. It hit me like an asteroid on the Millennium Falcon. I laughed. Like _that_ would ever happen! The Millennium Falcon flying in an asteroid field? I laughed again. No. Even Han's not _that_ stupid!!

What if the whole population of Coruscant made a big deal out of their fighting? What if the whole population protested against their fighting? I grinned a big smile, and then reached Wedge on the comlink. "Hey Wedge? I need you help."

"Does it have to deal with Han and Leia's fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm in. I'll be over at your apartment in 5. Over and Out." He said, and then disconnected the comlink.

I walked over to my couch and sat down. I looked over at the table and picked up the photo frame sitting there. It was a picture taken right before we left for Endor. It was a photo of Han, Leia, Chewie, and me. Chewie was standing behind me, pulling the hair on the top of my head so that it stood up straight. I had on a laughing smile and my hands where up in the air, attempting to make Chewie let go of my hair. Next to us, a couple of feet away, were Han and Leia. Leia was in front of Han, and Han had his arm wrapped around her waist. Leia's head was resting on his shoulder, and their hands were interlocked where Han's hand rested on her hip.

"The good old days…" I smiled faintly and then set the picture down. "Stop fighting." I whispered and then closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands.

**So there's the chapter…please review…hey, if you were writing this story, wouldn't YOU want reviews??!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	8. Sing a little Song

**Han's POV**

Leia was given the permission to go home about 2 hours after I stormed out of the medical center. I watched the broken-hearted girl trudge out of the medical center and I snuck behind her, walking all the way back to our apartment. I followed her up the elevator and then waited a couple of minutes before opening the door. She was lying on the couch with a bag of ice on her head, her eyes closed.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" I heard two little voices yell, and I spun on my heel and looked at the two five year olds.

"Hey guys! Be quiet, your mother is sleeping."

"Not anymore." I heard Leia moan and then she got up and stood next to me.

"We got a song for you!" Jacen screamed, and Jaina jumped up and down, running towards the stereo.

"A song?" Leia asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Jaina-" I started as she pressed a button on the stereo, but then stopped when music started to play.

Jacen started to sing as Jaina ran up next to him. "I know you two love each other, so please don't fight!"

"When you scream at one another, it gives me a fright!" Jaina sang.

"I lie in bed thinking, why?"

"Everything you yell is another lie!"

"Please don't fight, no, not this time"

"Please don't fight, have us in mind!!" Jacen and Jaina screamed the last line, and then spread their arms out in a big finish, the music stopping.

I stood there, my jaw dropping onto the ground. I looked at Leia, who had the same reaction, and then looked back at my kids.

"So, what do you think?"

"Was it GOOD??" Jacen asked, clapping his hands together.

"It was lovely." Leia said, and smiled at the two kids.

"What?" I asked her.

"I thought it was pretty good."

"Leia, they just want us to stop fighting!"

"Han, what are you _talking_ about? _They_ want us to stop fighting? No,_ I_ want us to stop fighting! You fight with me about EVERYTHING!"

"ME??! How about YOU?? YOU'RE the one never does anything that I _ask _you to do!"

"Listen Han, I'm not your maid!"

"Well Your Worship, get off of your high throne and do something for once instead of complaining about whatever I ask you to do!"

"Oh, so now we're going back ten years to nicknames?"

"NO! RIGHTFULLY DESERVED TITLES!" Han screamed.

"FINE THEN FLYBOY, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"_YOUR _ HOUSE???? I PAID FOR IT!"

"HALF OF IT YOU SCOUNDREL, NOW GET OUT! GO LIVE IN THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS YOU CALL YOUR BABY!" She was on the verge of tears.

"FINE YOUR HIGHNESSESS, I'LL LEAVE. COME ON, JACEN!" I screamed, grabbing my jacket off of the coat hanger and then heading for the door. "PACK YOUR BAG JACEN!" I screamed, and then little boy looked at me with frightened eyes and then ran towards his bedroom. About five minutes later, Jacen came out with a bag in his hands. "We're leaving. Say goodbye to your Mother and Sister." I threw the coat at Jacen and he struggled to get it on.

"I'll help you Jacen." Leia said, walking towards him.

"Back off. He's MY son." I said, jabbing my finger at my chest and then pulling Jacen towards me.

"But I'm not finished zipping up my jacket!"

"We'll do it in the elevator. Bye your worship!!" I screamed, and then shoved Jacen out of the door, pulling him towards the elevator.

"When will we come back home?" Jacen asked me.

"Hopefully never." I growled.

"But I love Mommy and Jaina! And you love Mommy too."

"No I don't!"

"Well she loves you. I heard her yesterday. She was talking to Uncle Luke. She said that she didn't understand why you would fight with her that much. Luke asked her if she still loved you, and she said that she does. She said she would love you forever and ever." Jacen said, and then looked through the glass at the city as the elevator descended lower.

I looked down at my ring that the light illuminated. "Gods what have I done?" I mumbled and then looked back at my son. The sun was shining on his chestnut hair, and his face was small yet manly. "We're gonna be okay son. We're gonna be okay." I said, ruffling his hair.

"I just can't believe you didn't like my song!"

"I liked your song." I mumbled.

"Daddy, you don't know how many people want you two to stop fighting."

I laughed. "And how many is that?"

"The entire population of Coruscant. They wrote about it in the tabloids."

"And what were _you_ doing reading the tabloids?"

"Uncle Chewie gave it to me. He said he was working on a top secret project that I wasn't supposed to tell you or Momma about." Jacen stopped. "Oops." He giggled.

The elevator stopped and we walked off, stepping outside.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I said.

"Why do you abuse Mommy?"

**So there's the chapter. I didn't really know how to end it. Oh, and the song...UGH I AM SO BAD AT WRITING SONGS!!! But it's not like Luke wrote it…5 year olds wrote it. So don't flame the stupid song. It's Jacen and Jaina's fault for writing it….Just review!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	9. Holovids

"Wh-What?" I sputtered, tripping over my own feet. I stopped and stared at my son, who continued walking forwards. "Jacen!" I screamed and pulled back on his shirt. He squirmed and then finally stopped and stood beside me.

"I just asked you a question Daddy." The boy looked up at me.

"I don't abuse your mother." I growled.

"Maybe not physically, but on the inside you do." He said and then started forwards again. "Come on Daddy! I'll race you!" He screamed, laughing and running as fast as his little legs would go towards the Falcon.

"JACEN!!!! **JACEN!**" I screamed and then groaned and raced after the boy, running up next to him and scooping him up in my arms. He started to laugh as we ran up the ramp of the Falcon. I set him down and I walked into the cockpit. "Chewie?" I asked and then gazed curiously at the hologram that was shimmering on the control panel of the cockpit.

Was that Leia and Me? No it couldn't! I mean-

"HEY HAN!" Lando said abruptly and stood up, standing in front of the hologram.

"Hey…what was that?" I asked, trying to move and see the hologram.

"Uhhh…" Lando started.

"**Just basic research. We're done now. You wanna see it??"** Chewie growled, standing up with a disc in his hand.

"Um…sure."

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Leia!"

"What planet have you been livin' on Lando?? Leia hates me!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Lando said a little bit too loudly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"DADDY! DADDY!" I heard a little voice come from below. I looked down and saw Jacen tugging at my fighter pants. "JAINA CAME TO VISIT!!! YEAHH!!!" He screamed, running out of the cockpit and towards the ramp.

"Jaina?" I asked quizzically and then turned around and followed my son towards the ramp.

"JAINA! MOMMY!"

Mommy?

Leia?

I followed my son's gaze and saw 2 figures walking towards the Falcon. Jaina started to run towards Jacen and Leia just kept walking her slow pace.

"**Right on time."** I heard from behind me and I spun around.

"WHAT??" I screamed.

"**I invited her over."**

"Why??"

"**You'll see in a minute."**

"How 'bout you tell me _now_ and no one gets hurt, huh?"

Chewie didn't answer and Leia walked up the ramp and into the ship. She didn't look at me but yet I studied her face as if I would never see it again. She was paler then when I left her a couple of hours ago, yet her face was red. Her eyes were puffy and a black substance was streaming from them. She looked so fragile and weak. She looked better after that man attacked her!

"Come with us, Han, Leia." Lando said, taking our hands and dragging us into the cockpit. "Chewie, you amuse the kids."

"**Sure."** Chewie growled as I watched him bend down and pick up Jacen, soaring him around like a ship. He started to laugh and Jaina started to clap her hands.

"You two sit and enjoy the movie." Lando said, setting us down in the cockpit and putting the disc into the projector. He dimmed the lights and then turned it on. "I'll be back later." Lando said, and then walked out of the cockpit, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly, a hologram popped up and my jaw dropped.

It was Leia and I standing in the south corridor in Hoth arguing as usual.

"You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!" I yelled at her.

"Yes!" I remembered that I almost stopped in my tracks. "You're a great help to us! A natural leader!"

"NO! That's not it!" You love me! That's what I wanted to scream at her. "Ahhh!" I said, motioning her towards me.

"You're imagining things!"

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

"I'd just as soon kiss a wookiee!"

"I can arrange that!" I screamed, walking away. "You could use a good kiss!" I half-smiled and then looked at Leia, who had no expression on her face.

Then the scene changed. The Falcon was rocking back and forth and Leia fell back into my arms. I fell into the seat and I smiled. Oh I remember this as if it was almost yesterday!

"Let go!"

"SShhhh!" I tried to listen to the ship. Of course I really just wanted her in my arms longer.

"Please."

"Don't get excited!" That was the _wrong_ thing to say.

"Captain being held by you isn't _quite_ enough to get me excited."

"Sorry sweetheart." I said, picking her up and then setting her down on the ground. "Haven't got time for anything else." I grinned smugly and then walked out of the cockpit. Leia gave an irritated nod and then pulled wires out.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered and then yanked a wire out of the circuit board. The wire went crazy and then started to whip around, sparks flying from it. She screamed out in pain and then she started to talk again. "Han." I almost gasped. She was calling for me. "Han come please." I glanced over at Leia and she looked at me for one second and then started to blush.

"Leia!" I screamed, coming into the cockpit and picking her up and pushing her to the side. I grabbed the wire and connected it before turning back to Leia. "I heard a scream and came running! You all right?" I asked urgently.

She looked down at her feet ."Yeah. Fine." She said before running out of the cockpit.

Then there was a hologram of me and Leia standing together. I was massaging her hands.

Ahhh.

The kiss.

I grinned smugly and decided not to watch it. I leaned back and studied Leia's face. She too couldn't look and turned away.

After that scene was over, there were plenty of others, and some from Bespin.

"I love you!"

"I know."

Those lines were the last part of the hologram before it shut off.

'I love you!'

'I know.'

Goddess, it's going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the day!

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"I guess we should go."

"Yeah. We should." Leia said and then turned towards the door. I got up and walked towards it. I pushed the button and it didn't open. It's locked! I pressed it again and again and then attempted to shove the door open.

"It's locked!" I cried, turning around. Leia came up and started to pull at the door too.

"NO!" She screamed. "Well now what?"

I turned and looked at her and she looked back at me. Oh goddess I love her. What am I doing?? "I can think of a couple of things." I smiled.

"Like what? Han Solo I swear that if you-" She started, but didn't finish because I leaned down and pushed my lips against hers.

**So there's the chapter. Sorry about the wait…I was at my grandparents! So review please!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	10. Never Again

It was an awkward kiss.

She just stood there. She didn't accept my embrace and she didn't pull away from it. I finally pulled away and gazed down at her.

"What was that for?" She asked when she finally looked up at me.

"I thought that you might have needed a kiss."

"Well I didn't thank you very much Captain." She spat the last word before turning around to go and sit down in my seat.

"HEY!" I said in defense. "I thought you _wanted_ us to stop fighting!"

"I do, but that isn't going to solve our problem is it?" She asked in a monotone while taking off her gloves and setting them on the control panel.

"And what problem is that?"

"You had the problem that I didn't wear my ring _one_ day. ONE day! I didn't want it to get dirty because I know how much money you spent on it, so I took it off while I was washing the dishes to make sure that I didn't get any food in it that I couldn't get out. You came home before I could put it back on. That's the story." She rested her left hand on the control panel and looked down on at the floor.

I sighed an annoyed sigh and then sat down in Chewie's chair. I looked at the girl and then turned and looked at the locked door before turning back Leia. Then what I saw on her finger really….well _shocked_ me!

She was wearing her wedding ring.

"You're wearing your ring." I commented.

"I've been wearing it ever since the day you yelled at me hoping that you would stop yelling at me."

After a couple of minutes, I finally started to respond. "Leia, I-" I started to say but the doors opened and Lando was standing there.

"Your time's up. Come on, get out." He motioned towards the door and I stood up, straightening my vest. I held my hand out to Leia and she just looked up at me before standing up and walking swiftly out of the cockpit. I clenched my hand together and then dropped it to my side before following my wife.

"**So are you guys okay now?"** Chewie growled and Leia crossed her arms.

"No." She said shortly.

"**Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that."**

"LEIA! HAN!" We heard a voice and we both turned towards the entrance to the ship to find Luke standing there.

"Hey kid!"

"Hello." Leia said.

"You gotta see this!" He said and then took one of our hands in each of his and then dragged us down the ramp towards the center of town. Then we heard it.

There were people yelling.

"Uh…Luke…what's going on?"

"Just wait and see." He said, pulling us into the skytower and pressing the top floor in the elevator. When we made it to the top, we walked onto the balcony and Luke finally let go of our hands.

"Oh. My. God." Leia said.

"Sith." I mumbled and looked at the hundreds of people lined up and down the street, filling the entire road.

"What are they here for?" Leia asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"You and Han."

"What about us?" I asked Luke.

He sighed before answering. "All these people want you back together."

"WHAT??!" Leia and I screamed at the same time.

"Shit." I said before turning back at the hundreds of people.

They were screaming things like, "GET BACK TOGETHER!!!" and "NO MORE FIGHTING!" and "TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES!" They were also holding up picket signs of Leia and me on a huge heart.

"No." Leia suddenly said, backing away. "No. No. NO!"

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm never getting back together with you. _Never_. Goodbye, Han Solo." She said before turning and running towards the elevator.


	11. What have you Done, Solo?

**Okay people...just to let you know...Han's SUPPOSED to be OOC in this one... he's supposed to get angry at himself., he's supposed to get angry at everything and just fly off the handle. So don't flame it if you think that he's OOC...CAUSE THAT'S JUST HOW I'M GONNA WRITE IT!!!! and NO, NONE of this has happened in my life because...one...I'M ONLY FOURTEEN, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ENGAGED...and TWO...I'VE NEVER HAVE BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP OR EVEN BEEN HUGGED BY A GUY!!! so just deal with the way i'm writing my story... sorry if i'm offending people by yelling, but i hate flames. oh, sorry about the…er….**_**colorful**_** language from him too. Just read it.  
**

**Han's POV**

I stood there, my mouth agape as I watched the elevator doors closed.

Luke also stood there mouth agape staring after his sister.

"Han?"

What just happened?

She just left me!! She LEFT me!!!!!! This can't be happening! I thought that we were coming towards a conclusion to just leave me _forever_?? But we're _married_! And what about the twins?! I mean, isn't she concerned about Jacen and Jaina?  
"Han??"

This isn't real, Solo. It's just a sick dream. It's just a sick dream. It really is.

"Han?"

But she _did_ just walk away. She did just leave me. Oh no. The love of my life gone? This is horrible! I thought that we were OVER our constant fighting! This isn't fair! But life isn't fair you damn smuggler. Oh goddess, but what about the children?! This is NOT fa-

"HAN!!!!" Luke's voice broke through my thoughts.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the farm boy.

"You okay?"

"What do you damn think?" I spat at him and then slid down the wall, putting my head in my hands. "Luke, what did I do wrong?"

**Luke's POV**

I stared at my sister's husband. Well….I guess that he was now her ex-husband.

"I can't live like this…." Han mumbled.

I stared at the man I once thought was strong. When he sat on the ground like that, he looked so weak. His brown hair was sticking through his fingers as the elbows of his arms rested on his knees. His back and legs slumped forward and he looked out onto the balcony. "WHAT DID I DO??" Han moaned.

I sighed before answering him. "You….You yelled at her."

"Yeah, I know that! But I thought that we were over that, and now _she's_ the one that's mad."

"Maybe I should go talk to Le-" I started but Han quickly stood up, his strong manly form back. He shoved a finger in my face and looked at me with angry yet sad eyes.

"NO. She's a damn fool! If she never wants to talk to me again, fine. I'll never talk to her again either!"

"Han are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"DAMN IT LUKE, OF COURSE I'M OKAY! NOW GO AND TALK TO THE BITCH, JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Han screamed. I have never seen him this torn up. And I've never seen him call Leia a…a bitch. I started towards the elevator but then turned back and looked at Han.

_Damn girl. God I thought we were over this. The whole galaxy's going to hate me because of this. What have you__** done**__ Solo?_ I heard Han's thoughts and turned around to watch my best friend put rest his forehead on his knees, pointing his face towards the ground.

I rattled the small object around in my hand and then walked cautiously over to Han.

"Han?" I asked and he didn't look up at me. "Here." I said, and stuck out my hand towards his. He looked up at me and I dropped the object into his hand.

"What's this?" He asked and stared up at me with red rings around his eyes.

"Leia dropped it in my head before she left. It's…it's her…her wedding ring." Han took it and turned it over in his hands before clenching it firmly in his grip. "I'm…I'm sorry." I said and he looked back up at me. What I saw though, made me turn quickly around and walk towards the elevator. Once I got in, I couldn't get that image out of my head.

When Han Solo, the ex-smuggling, cold-hearted space pirate looked up at me, one lone tear fell down his face.

**Leia's POV**

I huffed as I made my way down the street, my arms crossed. "Stupid-no-good-nerfherder." I muttered.

My stomach growled at me and I decided to walk into a crazy and noisy bar. Even if Han walked in here, he wouldn't be able to find me. I sat down at the bar. I looked around and realized that everyone in here was non-human, they were all different kinds of species with all different types of skin colors.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The bartender asked me and I darted my eyes up at him. Finally, a human.

"Give me the most pumped with alcohol drink you got." I said. I needed something to calm my mind down. I sighed and then thought about what Han would get.

Damn man!

I bashed my fists down onto the counter.

"Here you go. Hey, you okay?" The bartender asked, passing me the tall purple colored drink.

"No. I just had a fight with my husband." I said, picking up the glass filled with the bright colored liquid and taking a sip. Way too strong for me. It tasted horrible. Even dish water tasted better then this lame excuse for a drink. I made a face, and the bartender must have noticed.

"Too strong?" He asked and I tried to not nod my head.

"How about some water?"

"No thank you." I coolly said to him.

"Okay." He turned around and set his towel down before turning back to me. "Wait, did you say that you just got in a fight with your husband?"

I turned and sadly nodded to him. "Yes."

"Wait, I've seen you before! Yeah yeah!" He got my attention and I set my drink down and stared intently at the man. "You're Senator Leia Organa Solo! Married to…"

"Han Solo. Yes I know." I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes when I said his name.

"It is an _honor_ to meet you. Call me Ralin." He stuck out his hand to me and he took my hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"Nice to meet you too, Ralin."

"So why did you fight with him?"

"It's all his fault anyways. He just…didn't love me anymore."

"I don't think so." Ralin said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. What is this man saying??

"When you were attacked by that man."

"Oh yes. _Him._ He was trying to steal my credits. Of course my son-"

"Jacen." He finished. Why does he have to _do_ that?

"Anyways…_Jacen_ was with me and had to witness the whole thing." Then it hit me. "Then I was knocked unconscious…..the last thing I heard was Jacen's shriek and a noisy room just like this. And this was the air I smelled! I must have fallen into this bar, which must be where Han went and then Han attacked the man that hurt me!!!" The bartender nodded his head and I continued. "Han…_protected_ me!" I smiled when I said the word protected. "He protected me from that man!! He wanted to save me!"

"No wonder you're a senator. You figure things out so fast." Ralin said. "I'll be right back." He said and then walked over to the other end of the bar.

Wait, if Han protected me….then he must have still loved me!

"What have you done, Solo?" I asked myself as I banged my head down onto the counter, my fists following.


	12. 2 Years Later

_**2 Years Later…**_

**Han's POV**

Jacen and I walked down the street towards the local diner.

We were starving.

Jacen was now 7 years old, and he was already maturing. Jacen was always talking about Jaina and Leia. I wonder what happened to them. I haven't seen my daughter for at least 2 years, maybe more. As for Leia, I wonder if she's still mad at me. I sighed and tried to push the image of her saying goodbye to me out of my head as I sat down, but I failed miserably.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, K?" Jacen asked, and I nodded my head.

I looked down at the table and realized that the one thing that I missed the most was my wife. What if she found someone else? What if she never forgave me? What if….what if she still hates me? But that can't happen. It really can't. But why didn't she try to find me? What if she died??? No, that can't happen, Solo, just try and think positive thoughts. I just hope that Jaina and Leia are okay. I probably can't even recognize Jaina anymore. I mean, my son has grown up, shouldn't Jaina have grown up too? All of my thoughts are filled with those two woman, they're even in my dreams! I need to see them, I really do. I need to see my daughter. I need to make sure she's all right.

But most of all, I need to see my wife.

I need to make sure she hasn't driven herself to do anything too drastic.

I need to make sure that she doesn't still hate me….that she still loves me.

**Leia's POV**

"No. I do not want that, Jaina. Go and find something else." I said to my daughter. We were covered in mud, and I hadn't changed clothes or taken a shower in forever.

I resigned from the senate.

I just couldn't take it anymore….

Actually, they fired me. I can't afford anything anymore. I wonder what Han's doing. Get him out of your head Leia!!!!! I screamed to myself mentally. He doesn't love you, you know that!

I'm starving.

I haven't eaten a decent meal in months, and I really need new clothes. We both smell horrible, and we live out in a deserted house out near the edge of the city.

"How about this, Mom?" she asked, holding up a box of pizza.

"Where did you get that???" I asked, my mouth agape.

"Some nice man gave it to me. He also said that he wanted to see you."

"Huh?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together. She went and opened the door revealing someone I never thought I'd see again. "LANDO!!!!" I screamed, getting up and running to hug him. "How did you know I was here???"

"I went looking for you ever since the day you resigned. I also heard about your troubles with Han, and I wanted to help you. You and Jaina can come and live with me for a while." Lando said, and I smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now get in." He said, pointing to the speeder. Jaina and I happily jumped in and then Lando got in and started to speeder, heading towards the center of town.

After we got to Lando's apartment and got showered and dressed, we went down to where Lando stood in the lobby. "Now you need to get a job. They have some job openings are a waitress at the local diner." Lando said, and I nodded my head as I climbed into the speeder.

_At the Diner…_

"You really think I can get a job here?" I asked as Lando, Jaina, and I walked into the building.

"Of course, they hire everyone."

We approached the manager of the diner. "Hi, I'm looking for a job."

"Name?"

"Leia Organa…." I turned and looked at Lando and He nodded.

"Solo…" I whispered and then turned around and faced the man.

"What was that last?" He asked.

"Solo." I said, louder.

"You got a job."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, we need waitresses. Can you start right now?"

"Yes." I nodded, and he chucked me a shirt and apron.

"Put these on and then I'll tell you which table."

"Yes sir." I said, and then proceeded to the bathroom. After I got changed, I went and talked to the manager again.

"Here's 2 menus, here's your notepad and pen, and there's the table you're going to be serving." He said, pointing towards a table with 2 men sitting there. One had brown hair and looked sort of familiar, and the other, I couldn't see his face, only the back of his head.

"Yes sir." I said, and then headed towards the table. "Hello, and welcome to Stars Diner, would you like anything to drink?" I asked, and then set down the menus.

"Yes I'd like…." The man looked up at me and we both gasped. "Leia?" He asked, and I stared into his eyes.

Oh my god.


	13. A Horrible Discovery

**So I wasn't going to update this story….cause people thought that the characters were OOC. I didn't mean to make them OOC, but they kind of are because they are so stressed out and just mad at each other and at themselves. I didn't mean to make them OOC. I am going to try to attempt to write a very short chapter that is IN character so people won't get mad. (Well, at least I'll try to make it IN character.) Oh, and just to let you know, the reason that Luke didn't help Leia and Jaina out was because 1) he didn't know, because Leia was too embarrassed to tell him and 2) he moved to Naboo to help train children to become a Jedi. So, here goes…. IT'S REALLY REALLY SHORT, BUT YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND WHY AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER!!**

His brown hair fell right over his beautiful brown eyes as he stared up at me in pain and sorrow. I glanced at Jacen and was amazed at how much my son had grown up.

He was dressed in a blue dress shirt with beige pants and black shoes. His brown hair hung right above his eyebrows, and his face was cleaned up. They both looked pretty handsome.

I wonder what Han has been doing this whole time….

I haven't been doing much.

"Hello…Han." I had to practically spit out his name.

"Leia…how have you been?"

"Er…Fine." I lied.

"Sure. That's why you're working here at Stars Diner."

"Oh…well…" I smiled on the inside at Hans normal response to anything. "You know…"

"Come on, admit it. You're broke Your Worship." I smiled at the sound of the rude nickname. I missed that so much.

"Well…not exactly."

"What do ya mean, not exactly?"

"I resigned from the Senate, but I still have money…"

"Uh huh. Right…"

We stood in silence for a few minutes until I remembered my duty. "Oh. Right, may I take your order?" I asked.

"One cup of Caff and one burger." Han said, handing me the menu.

"Blue milk and steak." Jacen said, and he handed me the menu too.

"Oh, wait." Han said, and I turned back around.

"What?"

"Here." He handed me a napkin and then winked.

"Okay…" I said, and then walked away. I handed the order to the chef in the kitchen and then took the napkin and turned it over. Written there were two words: I'm Sorry.

"Sorry?" I whispered. "About what?"

I looked up at Han and then gasped.

I couldn't believe what I saw!

The lady that had just walked into the restaurant sat next to Han and gave him a kiss!

He really doesn't love me anymore!

Jacen saw my look and got up and walked over to me.

"Dad's engaged. I'm sorry."


	14. Author's Note

**I have a question…should I even update this story? And what should happen? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!  
-Alexandra**


	15. Love at Last

**Okay, so I guess I'm going to update this story…I don't really want to. I'm kind of bored with it…and I have enough stories anyways, but whatever. It's gonna be short…but just deal with it.**

I shoved the plates onto the table and glared at Han. "Thanks." He winked at me. My eyes wandered from his smug face to the lady he had his arm wrapped around. She isn't even pretty! "Now run along." He said, motioning me away.

"Excuse me???" I asked, and I watched Jacen sink down into his seat.

"Leave. What are you doing standing here? You need to work." I can't believe what he's SAYING!! UGHH!!

"Me? What the hell are _you_ doing?" I said, flinging my hand at the woman.

"You said you didn't want to be together!"

"HAN!!" I screamed, and then grabbed his collar, pulling him up and out of the seat, his body knocking the table and the food that was on it. "Listen to me, and listen well. You want to date someone other than me, then I'm going to date your friend."

"Who?"

"I'm gonna date Lando." I said, and Han's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh no you're not!" He protested.

"Oh yes I am!"

"You can't!"

"**I** can't? You're the one who's dating that blonde bimbo." I said, pointing my finger at her again.

"HEY!" She said.

"Shut up." I spat and then I shoved Han back down into the seat. "Stay that way. You jerk."

"Look Leia…"

"Come on Jacen, let's go. If your father doesn't know how to treat his wife, then he shouldn't deserve you."

"Yes Mother."

"MOTHER??? FATHER??? WIFE???" The blond screamed, and then stood up. "You're MARRIED???" She asked Han.

He nodded his head, and she kicked him in the groin. He screamed in pain and then she stepped on his stomach.

"Leia…" He moaned, and the blond dropped her engagement ring onto his stomach.

"I'm not getting married to someone who is already married." She said, and then turned around, facing me. "And you can have him. I don't care."

"Thanks." I said, and Jacen ran towards Jaina. I watched the two embrace, and I held out my hand to Han. I pulled him up and he backed away from me. "I'm not going to hurt you Han. That woman already did a good job with that." I smiled.

"Yeah…still hurts. Leia, please forgive me. I'm really sorry."

"Why did you date someone else?"

"Because…er…I don't know. Leia, I thought you were gone. I hadn't heard from you in two years."

"Oh. Well can we promise each other something?" I asked.

"Sure." Han nodded his head.

"Can we promise each other that as we live together as husband and wife, we don't fight and we get along?"

"Sure." He smiled, and then hugged me.

"Thanks." I said.

_The Next Morning…_

"You should read the paper today." Han said, handing it to me. I placed the towel I was using to dry my hair down and looked at the title.

**GALAXIES FAVORITE COUPLE BACK ON THE LOVE BOAT**

"Hopefully it's for forever. This time." I said, and Han smiled.

"Me too. Oh, and this just came in the mail today. It's from Luke." I took the package from Han and opened it up. There was something wrapped in bubble wrap and a small note.

"Leia and Han, Hear you worked it out. Glad to hear it! Now stay together this time! –Luke" I read the note out loud to Han and we both smiled. I unwrapped the bubble wrap from the picture and then smiled when I looked at the photo.

It was the photo we had taken during the battle of Endor.

Han and I mimicked the pose we had.

"Aw I love you."

"I know Sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of my head. "I know."

**THE END**

**Thank god it's done….sorry but it just got boring for me…ONE MORE STORY THAT I DON'T HAVE TO UPDATE!!! WOOOO!!!!!!**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
